All Hail the Princess of Volterra
by aliceistiny
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for later chapters, including a fail lemon. AlecOC. Warning: characters are OOC. Mostly canon couples. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Amara Lux Volturi

**Okay, so this will be my first REAL Twilight FF that ISN'T an IM. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary: It was fate, the day Aro brought home that bundle of joy I called my singer. She was to be the Princess of Volterra. Amara Lux Volturi. I'm Alec of the Witch Twins and I've fallen, HARD.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning: the characters will be VERY OOC. So do not flame me about them being OOC, I know they are. So suck it up.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Alec's POV:_

We were all gathered in the throne room, talking and waiting for Aro to return. Caius and Marcus were seated in their thrones and Sulpicia looked around for her mate, Athenodora patting her shoulder soothingly. I was about to ask Jane about it when the doors swung open and in walked Aro carrying something under his cloak, the smell of blood lingering on him like perfume. Jane licked her lips out of the corner of my eye.

Aro looked around and stepped a little back, closer to the exit. My eyes darted from Aro to his arms and back, questions of what he was holding overcoming my mind. I took a step forward, much to everyone's surprise and raised a hand caustiously, warning Aro no harm. He stepped closer to the door and turned his shoulder so he almost faced the door. His arms tensed and he snarled weakly at me, making the whole room gasp. Never had we seen Aro so…feral.

"Aro, dear," spoke Sulpicia softly, slowly making her way to him. "What do you have?"

Aro took a glance around before his gaze settled on his wife. He straightened his back and the cloak moved away from his shoulders, revealing his bare chest and his shirt wrapping around something. The bundle in his arms wiggled and a small hand poked out to touch his right breast. We all gasped at the sight.

"No one come closer," Aro said with a slight snarl. "This baby is under MY protection. She shall be princess of Volterra."

"You cannot be SERIOUS, brother!" exclaimed Caius as he moved in front of Aro, earning a snarl from me that I hadn't meant to let out.

Every vampire in the room looked at me with astonishment, not expecting the sound that escaped my lips. Caius looked absolutely dumb-founded. I growled quietly and moved in between him and Aro, feeling the need to protect the "princess of Volterra."

"Do. Not. Move," I said threateningly, Aro having to place a hand on my cloaked shoulder as a calming gesture.

"Alec, MOVE," said my twin, licking her lips and moving closer.

I growled at her and opened the door quickly so Aro could run but he kept a calm composure and flitted to his throne to sit down. He nodded at me and I darted to his side and looked over his shoulder at the baby girl, seeing that she had hazel eyes and black hair with a pale complexion. I held out my finger to her and she gladly took it, gripping it tightly and smiling up at me. I could only smile in response. She was beautiful.

"Alec, would you like to hold her?" asked Aro, lifting her higher so I could reach and take her. "Her name is Amara Lux Volturi."

I found that she fit perfectly in my arms and her body was SO warm. I could practically feel her blood against my body and it took everything inside of me to not dig my teeth into her flesh. Aro smiled at me approvingly before getting up and leaving the room, the wives, Caius, and Marcus following him. The room suddenly fell silent.

"What?" Alec asked as he lightly bounced the baby in his arms and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

* * *

**OK, so this chapter kinda sucked. Right? Comment and review so I can know what you think. Thank you!**

**--alice**


	2. The Bundle In My Arms

**OK, so I just want to start off and say thank you to those who enjoyed my story. I'm honored to be on some of your guys' Story Alert or your Favorites list. You guys make me a better writer. Thank you SO much. So here's the next chapter to this story.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Alec's POV:_

I bounced Amara in my arms gently, oblivious to the vampires that gaped at me and the baby in my arms. My sister looked confused as to WHY I hadn't sunk my teeth into Amara's flesh. Heck, I didn't know why myself. A person could distinctly hear the masters' yelling with some comments made by the mistresses. Amara let out a soft coo in what seemed to be annoyance of my lack of focus and I shushed her quietly, giving her my undivided attention.

"Alec," said Jane. "WHAT are you doing?"

"Obviously, Sister, I'm holding a baby," I replied, wiggling my finger in front of the princess's face.

Amara giggled lightly and reached out for my finger, wrapping her hands around it and pulling it towards her little face. I laughed with her and the others gave me a strange glance.

"Yes, Brother, but WHY?"

My twin had come to stand next to me and looked over my shoulder at the miracle in my arms. She sniffed twice and came to stand in front of me some more, finding the strength to get closer. I tensed as her face blocked Amara's vision of me and I let out a protective growl on accident, startling Jane and causing Amara to wimper.

"Alec," came Aro's voice from behind me and I turned slowly to find our leaders in the room, looking very exhausted. "Walk with me."

I nodded and flitted to Aro, coming to stand by his side as we exited the room and walked the halls. We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence and Amara wiggled restlessly in my grasp. I looked worriedly down at her and my forehead creased in concern. Bouncing her gently and making, or attempting to, faces at her was only making her whimper and I tried desperately to calm her down.

"Alec," spoke Aro for the first time, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Master?" I asked, my attention half on Aro and half on the baby.

"Stop," he said as I looked up and quickly stopped before I tripped over a stair and ungracefully fell…with Amara in my arms! Oh goodness, that would've been terrible.

"S-sorry," I muttered, turning back to my creator.

We stood in front of the empty rooms that was in the same hallway as mine and Jane's room but, luckily, it was right next to mine. Aro pulled out a key and unlocked it, revealing a room similar to mine but instead of a bed, there was a crib. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Master—"

"Before I walked into the throne room, I was preparing in here and I put in a crib for the dear princess," he explained.

"Ah."

"Alec, may I see into your head?"

I nodded warily and he placed a hand on my arm, reading my thoughts. I simply let him listen as I stared at Amara, her mouth forming a little "O" as she yawned. I chuckled lightly and I saw Aro smirk out of my peripheral vision.

"_La Tua Cantante…_" whispered Aro as he removed his hand from my arm, looking absolutely amazed.

"Master?"

"Alec, you know that you cannot hurt her," he simply said, giving me a knowing glance.

"Aro, I would NEVER!" I exclaimed, stepping back a little in shock. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt her—"

"See?"

"See what?" I asked in confusion.

"_La Tua Cantante_, of course," he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole world. "She's your singer, Alec."

I gaped at him then looked at Amara, sleeping peacefully in my graphite arms. I smiled lovingly at her and I knew Aro was right. This beautiful baby girl was my singer. My blood singer and by that fact meant that I should not be able to resist her but I could. I couldn't picture putting this angel in ANY harm. I wouldn't allow her to be put into harm. But she WAS living in a home full of vampires now. I would protect her, though. No matter what.

I only noticed that Aro had left me when the door to Amara's room close quietly behind us and I only looked to make sure. I gently placed her in her crib and tucked her in with care. She still grasped my finger and I carefully rubbed little circles on the back of her small hand.

"I'll be here, always, Princess. I'll be here to protect you even if I need to protect you from myself. I won't let you come to harm whether it be emotional, mental, or physical. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll protect you, Amara Lux Volturi. I promise…and this promise is one I intend to keep," I whispered softly to her, relinquishing her hold on my fingers, taking a chair and sitting next to her crib.

I already knew I was in too deep. I was already in love with this angel right next to me. I would be whatever she wanted me to be: a protector forever, a brother when needed, a friend always, and maybe one day, a lover. No, lover sounded too…wrong. I would be everything to her because she was already everything to me. I would be her savior, her best friend, and her protector. And if/when the time came, I would be hers. For all eternity…maybe longer.

* * *

**Ok, so Alec was very lovey-dovey in this chapter and I know that it made him VERY OOC. I warned you that the characters would be very out-of-character and I apologize for that. But I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	3. Twin or Not

**OK, so I have decided to post…AGAIN. I've gotten about 5 reviews for the last chapter so far but I practically JUST posted that so not a lot of people have read it but it's still good, I think! But a lot of people have added it to their Story-Alert and I am so happy for that. So I just wanted to say thanks to those who enjoyed my story and reviewed it. I really like reading reviews and stuff so leave me lots! Haha. Love yooooooou!**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Four years later…_

It's been four years and it's Amara's birthday. We used the day we found her to mark the day my angel was born: April 04. How ironic is it that she was turning four, on the fourth day in the fourth month? I mentally chuckled to myself.

Amara had grown and she stands to about three feet. Her hair falls straight but flips out at the bottom and reaches her mid-back. She has a full row of teeth and her skin is still slightly pale. Everyone has come to love her and no one, I mean NO ONE, can deny her anything. She's the princess of Volterra and never lets anyone forget. Man, I love that girl. I can hear her coming down the corridor now was I come down the stairs to go to my room from hanging out with Demetri.

"Alec! Alec!" she exclaimed as she ran to me in a little black and red dress **(Link on profile)** while Jane was feigning slowness behind her. "Alec!"

I smiled and looked around then covered my face with my hands, pretending to hide and peeking through my fingers. Jane was snickering to herself and I smirked behind my hands. Amara slammed into my leg, gripping it for stability.

"Alec!" she giggled as she hugged my leg tightly. "Silly Alec."

I smiled and picked her up, spinning her in a circle and kissing her cheek softly. She giggled and the sound was music to my ears. I loved making her laugh. If anything I said would make her laugh, I'd talk all day.

"Hello, my beautiful Amara," I said against her cheek, planting sweet kisses all over her face. Jane smiled and nodded, leaving me with my singer.

The whole guard knew about Amara being my _la tua cantante_ so they knew that she was untouchable unless they wanted to face my wrath. Amara herself didn't know of course even though she spoke Italian too and knew what it said but she didn't completely understand why people called her that. I would explain to her one day though, of course.

"Alec, guess what today is?!" she said excitedly, her hazel eyes sparkling more than my skin in the sun.

"Hmm, let me think…it's not Christmas, Halloween or New Year's. I don't know what today is, Amara," I said as if I was stupid, trying to get her aggravated.

She was so cute when she was irritated. She had this adorable pout and her glare put Jane to shame. Her forehead crinkled up and it made me want to laugh every time I saw it. I just loved making her angry.

"NO, Alec! It's my birthday!" she said loudly with a hint of hurt.

I smiled and kissed her temple softly, inhaling her scent of lavender and vanilla. Her scent was intoxicating and the mixture was better than any drug. Geez, I sound like that Cullen that fell for a human. Oh well, he was right.

"Oh!" I said. "That's right. Man, than I guess I have to get you a present, huh?"

"Alec!" she said with annoyance, knowing that I was joking now.

I never forgot her birthday because, one, vampires never forget and, two, I loved this little girl with all my heart and would remember every single thing she told me.

Smiling, I placed her on the ground in front of me and pulled a necklace out of my pants pocket **(Link on profile)**. The necklace had two swallows and a red heart in the middle. Her dress had a black-velvet bodice and a red skirt with black stitching that created a design. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs fell in a single wave. She looked adorable.

I, myself, wore a black button-up shirt that had the first button undone with a red tie that was loose and black slacks with a pair of black converse. Not so adorable…

"OH, Alec!" she said, wrapping her arms around me and clutching the necklace in her hand. "I love it immensely, thank you!"

I smiled. She always had such a vibrant vocabulary and it sounded so weird coming from such a small person. It was cute though. She was a genius.

She had been and will continue to be homeschooled by Sulpicia and Athenodora in regular classes and lessons, with an extra class that was Mythology. While Demetri and I taught her in self-defense and whatnot.

I didn't quite enjoy the thought of her in a fight but she needed to know what to do if she was ever in trouble and I wasn't there. I gulped inside at the thought of me not being able to protect her. It killed me knowing that she could get hurt and I wouldn't be there to save her or comfort her. I pushed that thought away, however and focused on the bubbly little girl in front of me.

"Alec, let's go to my party!"  
"Anything for you, my singer," I whispered so low that she couldn't hear as I picked her up and walked to the throne room.

* * *

We entered the throne room and everyone immediately surrounded us, smiling at Amara and gushing about how cute she looked. I growled lowly and they all took a step back, much to my liking. Aro came and nodded at me, slowly and cautiously taking Amara away from me and placing her on the floor so she could run and play. I reluctantly watched as she had fun without me by her side.

"Oh, Alec, you are such a romantic," said my twin as she came to stand next to me. "She's only running around, not flying across the country."

"I know, sister," I replied with a slight sour tone.

"Then stop moping about you not holding her."

"Who are you? The Cullen who can read minds?" I asked meanly as I walked away but Jane wasn't having it.

She growled and grabbed my neck from behind me and slammed me onto the floor, causing a scene.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that Cullen, brother. I will rip you apart if it happens again and then I'll drink your precious _la tua cantante_," she whispered scarily in my ear.

Furious at her statement, I hissed and kicked her away from me, sending her flying across the room and into Aro's abandoned throne.

"Touch her and you're DEAD, Sister!" I exclaimed, standing. "You'd be dead literally and you'd be dead to ME. Twin or not."

"She's dinner, Alec. And her scent is one that I wish to devour!"

That was the last straw. I yelled with a fury I hadn't knew I had and pounced, slamming her to the ground and clawing at her skin.

"Alec!" yelled someone behind me and I saw out of my peripheral vision that Amara was trying to make her way over to me. Fortunately, she was held by Sulpicia. I bit into Jane's neck, ripping a piece of skin away from her.

"Alec, enough! Jane!"

We had engaged into a full on fight, neither of us being able to use our powers seeing as how we cancel each other out. She screamed and I roared, both of us slamming each other against one object after the other. A shriek sounded behind me and my actions were stopped. Amara. Forgetting Jane, I spun around quickly and looked around. I felt hands at the bottom of my face and a sharp twist, my eyes shutting closed with unconsciousness. All I heard as I knocked out was Amara's scream of horror.

* * *

**Hmm, not really how I wanted it to end but okay! Well, just to say, I'm not going to kill of Alec, that'd be WRONG. He's just knocked out and to clarify things, Jane is the one who snapped his neck.** **Don't worry, this isn't the end. Comment and review, please and feel free to ask questions!**

**--alice**


	4. Terrified of Me

**OK, so I'm updating…again. Haha. Ok, so about the last chapter, I know, Jane is such a—**

**Aro: language!**

**Me: sorry, Aro.**

**Jane: pain (cue her demon power).**

**Me: (looking at nails, bored) wait, huh? Oh, hi, Jane-y!**

**Jane: dam—**

**Aro: language!**

**Me: can I go on with my Author's Note?**

**Aro: oh, yes. (cue weird laugh that reminds me of the Mad Hatter)**

**Anyways…I know, Jane is such a (word I will not say on FanFiction). I'm sorry that she is such a meany/female dog/jerk. Ok, so heres the update.**

**Warning: there will be a little Italian in here so look for the translations at the bottom.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

I could faintly hear muffled noises and a beam of light far away in front of me. Fire raged through me and I was silent through the pain. Something or someone was holding my hand and they gave it a gentle squeeze. I could not yet open my eyes.

Memory ran back to me and I remembered that my twin had snapped my neck but then I also remembered that vampires could put themselves back together. Thank whatever-God-out-there for that.

"_Jane, how DARE you threaten your brother and Amara,_" said a voice whose tone was that of pure anger. Aro, most likely.

"_My apologies, Master,"_ said, who was most definitely my twin. "_I was not thinking."_

"_No, you were not. 'She's DINNER?!'" _Aro sounded angrier than ever and it almost frightened me. "_How DARE you, Jane! I should've let your brother rip you apart!"_

"_Over a HUMAN!? Master—"_

"_NOT just a HUMAN. Princess of Volterra!"_

"_Princess of Volterra, my a—"_

Strength came back to me and I was on my feet, startling the whole room. I let go of whoever held my hand and grabbed at Jane's throat, shoving her against the wall in one swift movement.

"Care to finish that phrase, twin?" I said daringly.

"Alec…" came a hushed voice behind me and I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I looked over my shoulder at Amara and her expression is one I'll never forget. She looked…sad, relieved, hurt, and…scared. She was scared, most of all. And she was scared of me.

I gasped, pained, at the sight of her face and I instantly let go of Jane, forgetting everything but Amara.

"Amara," I whispered.

I took one step towards her and she shrieked and ran to Aro instead, burying herself in his embrace. I could feel my dead heart shatter. She was truly scared of me now.

I could faintly hear Aro telling her that I was nothing to fear but I was in utter shock. Dazedly, I walked out of the room to go to mine. Once out of their sight, I bolted for my room, not caring that I knocked over Heidi or that I passed the Mistress's without saying anything. I was in PAIN, right now. My biggest fear had just come to life: the one person I never thought would run from me was terrified.

* * *

It's been about three days or so since I saw that frightened look on Amara's face. I haven't left my room and no one has seen me. I have no idea what they think happened to me. I haven't eaten, either, but thirst never overcame me.

A knock sounded at my door. The first knock in three days and the knocker surprised me.

"Alec?" came Amara's sweet voice. "Are you in there?"

"Amara…Amara!"

I jumped up from my bed and bolted to the door, almost tripping. Very ungraceful for a vampire. I opened the door and there she stood, about an inch taller. She looked at me with an understanding face and she hugged my leg.

"Oh, Alec," she cried, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Why do you cry, _ll mio amore?_" I asked, kneeling down to her height and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do not cry."

"Alec, you were protecting me and I ran from you…I'm sorry, _alleato!"_

My face softened and I pulled her into a hug, picking her up and placing her in the middle of my bed, lying on my stomach next to her. She looked ashamedly at her hands and I noticed that she wore the necklace I gave her and the fact made me smile. She missed me.

"It's okay, _bella_. There is nothing to be sorry for. _Mi\'m un monstro."_

"No, Alec, you're my best friend! Never could you be _monstro!"_

I smiled at her. She was so sweet. Man, I loved this girl so much. One day, I or some other person was going to make her the happiest person in the world. Please, let it be me…

* * *

**Ok, Alec, it's you! Haha, ok so how'd you like this chapter? Good? Comment and review, please.**

**Translations:**

_**Ll mio amore: my love.**_

_**Bella: beautiful.**_

_**Alleato: friend**_

_**Mi\'m un monstro: I'm a monster.**_

_**Monstro: monster.**_

**Those are the Italian translations. To answer any questions, I am not Italian. I looked those translations up online and I am actually Filipino/Asian. That's to clear up what race I am. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Comment and review, please!**

**--alice**


	5. Stay With Me

**Update time!!! Meaning that it's time for me to update!...obviously, haha. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoi this one. Here you go!**

**WARNING! There will be more Italian throughout the story from now on so keep looking at the bottom for the translations. Thank YOU!**

**Enjoi!!!

* * *

**

_Nine years later:_

April Fourth…Amara's Birthday, once again. She was officially a teen now, reaching the age of 13. She still didn't know what we were and I wanted to keep it that way. She shouldn't have to know that she lived with soul-less creatures, seeing as how her soul was so precious. Two more years and she is to be turned. I dreaded that day…but I shall dread it when it comes. Here comes my love now…

"Alec!" she exclaimed happily, running towards me.

She had grown so much that it was a shock. Where had all the time gone? She was becoming a young woman. Her hair was no longer straight, but wavy and messy like "sex" hair. It reached enough that it covered her chest and her bangs were too long to call bangs anymore. She was clothed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black polka-dotted tank top with a black cardigan. The look was topped off with her Converse and she had found the necklace I placed on her pillow.

The necklace had two hearts, a silver one and a black one. The black was just that: black; whereas, the silver one appeared to have polka dots. It fit well with her outfit, actually. **(Link on my profile.)**

She ran into my awaiting arms and squeezed me tightly. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, pulling out of my embrace with a blush on her face.

"Thank you so much for the necklace, Alec," she said, looking at the floor with that lovely blush of hers. "I love it."

"I'm glad. I knew you would enjoy it," I said, staring at her beautiful face. "_Buon Compleanno, _Amara."

"Thank you, Alec."

"Amara! Alec!" came Aro's voice from down the hall as he spotted us.

"Daddy!" Amara rejoiced, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek like she did to me. "Look at the necklace Alec got me."

Aro took a glance at me and then back at his pride and joy. He smiled and fingered the necklace, looking at it closely.

"It's lovely, dear."

"Isn't it, father? I won't EVER take it off!"

That notion set something in my heart and I smiled like a big idiot. My eyes sparkled and I thought I felt my heart beat when she said she wouldn't ever take it off. Was it because it was from me? I surely hoped so.

They both walked by me, to the throne room, and Amara took my hand to drag me along.

* * *

Amara was ecstatic. She talked to everyone about her necklace and they all said it was lovely and sweet of me to give her such a thing. I tried to leave, not really wanting to listen to people talk, but Amara insisted that I stay with her. And who was I to deny such a gorgeous creature? So I stayed by her side the whole time. But, of course, I didn't mind. I would stay by her side for eternity if she asked me.

* * *

The party was over and it was time for Amara to go to bed, the clock having struck midnight. I walked her to her room, which was still next to mine, and kissed her forehead. But she wasn't having it.

"Alec?" she asked as I opened my door.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I was quick to say yes but I told her that her father would literally kill me. She said she would not let him hurt me so I told her I would meet her there in ten minutes so she could get ready for bed. She agreed. Ten minutes later, I was at her door and she opened it with a blush. I was star-struck at what she wore to bed. Did she wear this every night?! Did Aro know? Or did she just wear this for me?

She wore black shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a skimpy tank top that rose every time she moved. I licked my lips unconsciously.

"Hey, Alec," she said, looking everywhere but me.

Her breath smelled of mint and I noticed a stack of books by her nightstand. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and the necklace was still around her neck. I could see the necklace from her 4th birthday hanging in the corner, along with everything else I've given her. Did she have a separate place for my gifts? I looked around and noticed that she did.

"Why did you need me to stay with you, Am-ie?" I asked, using my special nickname for her. She blushed at the term.

"I've been having…dreams. Bad ones," she confessed.

I instantly pulled her into a hug and felt her heart race against my chest. Was she scared? What could a dream contain that frightened this girl so much? I must get to the bottom of it if I was to protect her.

"What was the dream, _angelo?_" I asked, rubbing her back softly and soothingly.

"There was fire, Alec. A house fire and I could smell the smoke. It was so real. I could feel the flames licking my skin and I screamed but no one heard me. There was a baby too. It was so real. I tried to save her, I'm guessing it was a girl, but I couldn't. It's like one of those dreams where you're running as fast as you can to get something but you can never reach it. Alec, it frightened me."

"_Non bisogna aver paura, io vi protegge. Esso\'s solo un sogno,"_ I murmured to her.

"It was so real…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be here when you wake up. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She was soon asleep and I watched her with endearment. She looked so peaceful in her sleep but the peace was being ruined. The nightmare was coming. She whimpered and reached for me, I settled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, a protective gesture.

"Shh, _ll mio amore._ Nothing will hurt you while I'm here. I'll protect you until my dying breath…"

And she was calm again.

* * *

**Hmm, interesting ending. I liked it. Next will be a talk between Aro and Alec. You know what I noticed? There was no Jane in this chapter. Haha, how interesting. Ok, you know what to do. Comment and review!**

**Translations:**

_**Angelo: angel**_

_**Buon compleanno: Happy Birthday.**_

_**Non bisogna aver paura, io vi protegge. Esso\'s solo un sogno: Do not be frightened, I will protect you. It's just a dream.**_

_**Ll mio amore: my love.**_

**Aww, Alec is so friggin cute! I love him, I really do. Haha. Comment and review, yeah?**

**--alice**


	6. Get to the Bottom of This

**Hey!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I've been kind of busy and whatnot. Sorry that I'm coming up with excuse. I hope this makes up for me being gone for about a week or so. I got a question so I'm going to answer it.**

**--Hasn't she noticed that no one around her has changed/aged?**

**Well, she rarely leaves the tower and she's grown up with the Volturi so I suppose that she's never thought of it. Or she notices but doesn't say anything, intuiting that it's a secret. Anyway, she rarely leaves the tower so when she does, it's unlikely that she'll see the same person twice and notice changes. I hope that clears some things up.**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter of ****All Hail the Princess of Volterra****.**

**Enjoi!!!

* * *

**

_The next day, Amara is still asleep and Alec is talking with Aro:_

"Aro," I called, noticing the mind-reading leader exiting the throne room.

He turned to me and nodded, starting to walk away again but I quickly went to him and touched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at me with a questioning look as I removed my hand from his shoulder, stepping back so as to not appear threatening.

"Yes, Alec?" he asked, his voice touched with that of a confused person.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you," I stated simply, raising my chin.

"Okay," he said as we walked back to my room and stood on the balcony, looking towards the village. "What is on your mind that is so important, Alec?"

"It's about Amara."

I saw Aro stiffen at the topic of his 'daughter' and his lips formed into a tight line. He was silent for awhile before he told me to continue. I took breath and looked across the fields of green before turning to him.

"Where did you find her?"

"That's an interesting question. Why the sudden interest?"

"We were talking about a dream she's been having and it caught my interest. I wanted to find the reason for her recurring dream."

"Well, then, if you must know, I found her in the forest."

My interest spiked and my lips pulled into a tight line. Looking at anywhere but Aro, I continued with my quest for answers. I would not give up till I knew.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, but would you mind telling me the dream? I think it would be quite awkward if I search your mind for answers."

I nodded and swallowed as I prepared to tell him. Why was I overreacting about what Aro's answer would be? I was asking a simple question: where was she found? He couldn't be offended, could he? We're about to find out…

"She said that she kept seeing a house fire, saying that she was watching from the outside but it felt as though she was part of it. She also said a baby was in the dream, a girl baby. She said it was like one of those dreams where you're running, as fast as you can, after something but you can never reach it."

Aro nodded out of my peripheral vision and was silent for a few moments, absorbing the information as I waited patiently. I already had my answer.

"Ok, Alec, I'll tell you where I found her," he said. "Amara's dream wasn't a dream, it was what humans would call a memory or flashback. I found her in a house fire and she was the baby you described. The house was almost completely burnt and the people caught inside were burning alive. I was too late to save them. I could've but I would've been killed in the process.

"However, there was one human who made it: a baby girl. Amara. I considered drinking her, Alec, I'll admit, once I saw her. But I couldn't bring myself to. Something about her made me think twice. Those eyes…those hazel eyes reminded me of Didyme as a human. I instantly knew who that baby was going to be. And when you stepped up to protect her, I knew WHOSE she would be: yours."

I sat silently, listening to his words play over and over in my head. He thought about killing her. He thought about biting her and drinking her dry. He thought about hurting my angel. Anger flowed into me but I had to remind myself that, at first glance and had she been anther child, I would've probably done the same thing. I must remember that.

So there was my answer. Amara's dream wasn't a dream at all, but a memory that her mind conjured up and played for her. I believe it was a sign that maybe it was time for her to know where she came from and how she came to be here. She was thirteen, after all. It's time she knew.

So I bid a short farewell to Aro and set out to find my singer, a new mission. I found her in my room, surprisingly, looking at my bookshelf. I slowly walked towards her and gently touched her hand that reached for a certain book of mine: _Dracula_. I looked at her in the eyes when she turned to me, questions hiding behind her hazel irises.

"Alec, we must talk," she said.

"Yes, we must," I agreed.

It's been about an hour and I told her about how Aro found her in the forest and about her dream: the fire, the baby, everything. She sat quietly, letting it sink in and nodded to let me know that she was following. So I continued until she interrupted me.

"Alec, why am I the only one in the tower whose appearance changes?" she asked out of nowhere, catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm the only one here who gets older or whose looks change. Why is that?"

"I-I didn't know you had noticed…"

"Of course I noticed. It's not that hard when your best friend has looked the same for about twelve years. Everyone looks the same, but me. I changed. I grew, Alec. My hair grew longer and I grew taller. I'm the only that's gone through that though. Why?"

I had to look away. I couldn't look at her and tell her why. I suppose I could tell her the TRUTH but I would need the masters' consent(s) for that, though. And we all knew the result if I told her: I'd either be destroyed or they'd have me change her. And I would let neither of those happen. Not yet, anyways.

She tilted my head towards her and I was hit with the saddest sight ever. Amara looked absolutely helpless and it killed a piece of me inside. It took everything in me to not hold her or let everything out. So I did the only thing I could think of: I left.

"I'm sorry, Am-ie, but I have to go…"

With that, I fled from my love. I left her confused and clueless. It's gonna be PRETTY awkward now when I see her in the hall or something. Oh well, it's for her own good.

* * *

**Ok, so how'd you like it? Good? Leave me comments/reviews and ask questions if you want. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	7. Blood on Your Lips

**Ok, so I was bored and decided to update. I know most of you who read this story really enjoy it. In fact, I haven't gotten one flame yet so high fives all around! (High fives everyone.) I just wanna thank SuperDani aka VioletFairchild, because she's commented about EVERY chapter and she's just really cool. She actually commented my Cirque Du freak fic too so that's pretty cool. Thanks, Superdani!**

**Anyways, I want to thank GinnyMastraniCullen too for her love of Alec. I really enjoy your reviews and the one you left for chapter 6 had me laughing. "It's freaking great!" she wrote and I could almost picture myself saying that for someone else. Thanks.**

**Of course, thank you to anyone else who has reviewed this story or added it to their favorites. You guys are awesome and the stuff you write about this story really boost my confidence and ego (right word?). You guys/gals rock!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter update.**

**Now, some of you think Alec running is chicken-ish of him and I admit that running was not planned. Anything I write just simply comes to me and is what actors would call improvisation, I think. Anyways, actually, none of the endings for any chapters so far have been planned or intended. I'm actually thinking of maybe writing another version just to see how it'd turn out. Ok, so I really hope you'll like this update. **

**Enjoi!!!**

* * *

_Amara's POV (After Alec fled):_

Did that seriously just happen? Did me asking my Alec a question and him running seriously JUST happen? Did I just call him MY Alec?!

_Ok, get a grip on yourself, Amara…he's your best friend. He's been in your life since before you could even remember and you're going to keep him in your life, _I thought, nodding to myself in agreement. _Ok, I think I've gone crazy…_

I'll admit, I've obtained feelings for my strangely red-eyed best friend. I mean, have you SEEN him?! He's absolutely luscious! With that perfect physique and those mysteriously intense eyes that seem to stare right into your very soul, he was like a fallen angel. MY fallen angel…

_Amara, enough!_ I mentally screamed at myself. _Alec couldn't possibly like you! You're too…normal and he's…a GOD! An Italian god! _Oh, but how I wish he was mine…

* * *

I looked at my digital clock that Demetri, for SOME reason, got me. Perhaps it was a joke of some sort but it DID come in handy when I didn't feel like looking at a real clock and doing the math. But still, WHY did he get me it? Oh well…

It's about 8:00PM right now and I'm usually instructed to stay in my room until about 8:30 or 9:00. I never understood or questioned "why." You never question Daddy or Uncle Caius. Uncle Caius gets VERY angry. I think he has, like, guy-Menopause or something. Who knows…

I always wondered why I had to stay in my room. I also wondered why the entire Volturi members had red eyes. I don't mean, like, red eyes as if their eyes are always itchy or something, but they're eyes are RED as in RED irises. It's creepy and awesome at the same time.

I rose from my bed and walked out to the throne room, hoping to find some company but finding the most horrifying sight in front of me. Red. EVERYWHERE. And I didn't mean their eyes, well, that too but red as in blood…

"_Am-ie…" _came Alec's shocked voice, the red scarlet liquid dripping from the corners of his lips.

Then I, just like him, ran.

* * *

_Alec's POV:_

We all sat in the throne room as we waited for Heidi to return with "dinner." Yes, even after Amara coming into my life, I still drank human blood. It was my nature. It was my life source. I had no choice. Plus, if it sustained my thirsts when I was around my love, so be it.

I fidgeted in my chair impatiently as I waited to feed. I could feel everyone's questioning gaze on my back. I probably looked like I should be in an insane asylum. Who knows, maybe I should…

I began to think of Amara, my love, in her room. Ok, not what you think I'm thinking of…I was thinking of how we had kept her in her room for an hour almost every night so we could feed. I wondered what would happen if she ever left her room…I wondered what would happen if she knew what I did while she spent time in her room doing Who-knows-what.

Finally, the door swung open and in walked Heidi in a tight red dress that any man would kill to know what's underneath. She strode in, head held high, with a group of young partiers behind her. they all looked around with confusion and wonderment as we all stood and walked slowly, menacingly towards them.

Then the screams began.

We all lunged at them, jumping and clawing at them. I opened my mouth widely and bit into a girl's neck, the blood flowing down my throat like a sweet river. I moaned at the taste and bit down harder. Her screams were a little buzzing in the back of my head as I drank her precious blood. Jane, next to me, was finishing off who could've been the girl's boyfriend or something. Oh well, at least they died together.

Then the door swung open AGAIN and we all stopped. There stood Amara, shock evident on her face as she stared at mine. Her eyes settled on my lips, stained with red-scarlet liquid. She looked terrified. Of the scene. Of us. Of ME.

"Am-ie…" I breathed in surprise and shock.

Then she ran like there was no tomorrow. And she took my heart with her as I dropped my meal and ran after her, but her bedroom door slammed in my face and I stood there, motionless. If my heart were to beat, it would've stopped at this moment because it was just torn in two…

* * *

**Cliffie!!!! Hope you guys liked it. I'll admit, her finding out was maybe a little earlier than I expected but, hey, what happens, happens. Comment and review!!!**

**--alice**


	8. Heart Broken

**Heyyyyyyy!!!! I'm back, my wonderful readers! Ok so I know that the last chapter was, indeed, SAD. It was VERY sad. Poor ALEC!!! But it's ok. I promise there'll be a happy ending in this story. But not in this chapter! (Dodges rotten veggies and whatnot, but gets hit in the face with a soda thrown by GinnyMastraniCullen.) (Wipes off the soda and pouts.) Anyways…Here's the new update!!!**

**Enjoi!!...hopefully.**

****WARNING!!!*** There will be some Italian in here so, like always, go to the bottom to find the translations.

* * *

**

_Amara's POV:_

I ran from the throne room like my life depended on it. I suppose, it always did. I always knew that I was in SOME danger when it came to my…(gulp) family. My family of _vampiros…_I think on some level, I always knew. I mean, they were all inhumanely beautiful, fast, strong, and most of them seemed to have some sort of magical power. I should've guessed.

I ran down the halls and I heard a small _thud_ then I heard someone take off after me. Most likely, it was Alec. He always came after me. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My Alec was a monster…a blood-sucking monster that probably convinced the others to keep me around so they could drink me when they saw fit. I ran faster now.

Reaching my room, I looked over my shoulder once to see Alec catching up to me and I gasped in horror. I swiftly opened the door and slammed it in his face, locking it right away. I could feel my heart shattering as I slid to the floor against my wooden door…

* * *

_Alec's POV:_

I breathed haggardly and unnecessarily as I slumped against Amara's door. I could almost feel my heart LITERALLY shattering into a million pieces. I think, if I could cry, I'd be out of tears right now. Yes, I, Alec Volturi, just admitted that I would CRY over this human. This lovely, lovely human…

* * *

I don't know how long I was at her door until I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my tear-less, blank eyes to find my twin looking at me with pity but I could tell she was faking. Inside, she was probably smirking. Soul-less creature…

"Brother, leave her be. She obviously wants nothing to do with us…" Jane said with fake sympathy.

I nodded, unable to speak, and rose to my shaky feet. I stumbled the whole two or three feet to my room then flew myself onto my bed, curling into the sheets and wishing for Death to come for me. Life wasn't worth living without my love…

So I decided to do the first logical thing I should've done when I first saw Amara as a baby in Aro's arms. I fled.

I grabbed a pack and stuffed multiple clothes into it, putting a book or two with it. I also grabbed the pouch of cash that all of us, Volturi, had in our rooms, in case of emergency or just…whatever. I stuffed the money into my pockets and zipped my pack, stopping shortly to write a quick goodbye letter. Two, actually. One for the guard, elders, and mistresses; the other for my sweet singer…

* * *

_Amara's POV:_

A knock sounded at my door and I rose shakily to answer it. There stood Aro (I somehow couldn't see him as "Daddy" anymore…) with a calm face and apologetic eyes. He was quiet, and I thought he was analyzing me. But I then I gathered that he was probably waiting for me to speak.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"May I speak with you, Amara?" he said, looking at the ground with, what one might call, remorse or something.

I nodded, that being the only answer he needed. He cautiously stepped into my room and slowly sat himself at the foot of my bed as I stood and waited for him to begin.

"Where do I start…" he asked himself then looked at me, then down at his hands. "You shouldn't have found out this way, _Bambini_. You were never meant to witness that before your fifteenth birthday…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Aro?" I spat. "Sorry for not telling me? Or sorry for being a _monstro?!_"

He clenched his fists, tightly, I noticed and took a steps toward the door. Noticing my uneasiness, he relaxed and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm also sorry to report that young Alec is gone."

THAT got my attention. A-alec…GONE? As in…?

"W-What?"

Aro, I mean, Daddy (guess that got fixed when he informed me of my Alec) looked at me with sad eyes. Now my heart was gone, he having taken it with him when he l-left…

"N-no, he can't…NO!!"

I ran from my room into his to find his bed messy—a rare sight—and a few of his books missing. Including the one he used to read to me as a child…no, wait, here it was…on his pillow with a note. For me. I opened the precious piece of parchment slowly and almost died at the words…

_For my dear Amara,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't see your face and lie about who and what I am anymore. I always had trouble lying to YOU. I suppose that's because you're my _La Tua Cantante_. That means "singer", as you know. Let me explain what that means in the vampire world._

_Your blood sings to me,_ ll mio amore_. I'm surprised I could resist through all these wonderful years with you. I suppose it was because I couldn't bring myself to put you in any harm, oblivious to the fact that I was hurting you by just being around. I truly am sorry…_

_I leave you this letter to tell you I may never return. I may just throw myself into a roaring fire (the only sure-fire way to kill one of my kind). Do not be frightened of us, Amara. Aro and Sulpicia absolutely adore you and Jane would never upset the masters. As for the others, don't mind them, they're harmless. Especially Felix, he's like a giant teddy bear. _

_I must also admit that I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. Please understand that this is VERY cliché but is VERY true. You were-- ARE my world. Never forget that. I'm sorry._

_Goodbye, My Love_

_Signed, Alec Volturi._

The words on the paper became blurry as tears clouded my eyes. I fell to my knees in a heap of heart-break and sobbed into Alec's pillow, his scent still lingering. I screamed loudly as I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Alec!!!!!!" I shrieked with grief and pain.

I clutched at his sheets and Aro and Jane rushed into the room, hearing my screams of bloody-murder. Aro rushed to my side and held me as I weeped. Jane, even, looked at me with mercy. I gripped the letter in my hands tightly, crumbling it, and cried myself into a deep slumber. Thankfully, they left me in my Alec's bed…

"Alec…" I breathed as the realm of sleep took me into its embrace.

* * *

**Huh…not exactly the ending I was hoping for. I hope you guys liked it. Comment and review!!**

**Translations:**

**_Vampiros: _Vampires.**

**_Monstro: _Monster.**

**_La Tua Cantante: _Blood-singer**

**_Ll Mio Amore: _My love**

**--alice**


	9. Automatic Loveletter

**Hello! First of all, I want to say…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I made the last chapter too sad. It'll start getting better, I promise!!!! Ok, so here's the new chapter.**

**I noticed in the last chapter that I forgot to put the translation for **_**Bambini,**_** which means "Little One" in Italian. Okay, just wanted to let you know that.**

**Enjoi!!!!**

* * *

_Alec's POV, Two Years Later:_

Two years. Two incredibly, long years of my undead-life I've spent away from my love. Two pain-staking long years that she's grown up without me by her side. Two LONG years and now she's fifteen. FIF-freaking-TEEN. She is a young woman now. A young woman who probably has a boyfriend…okay, THAT thought just killed me a little inside.

It's April 3rd today, the day before Amara's birthday. I stared at the invitation before me, the red ink smudging under my fingers. This was obviously BRAND NEW. I traced the writing, Amara's writing, and could feel the indents that the pen made. I could almost picture her writing this. I chuckled lightly to myself. Two whole years and I was still in love with her. But, most likely, she was in love with someone else.

I looked at the invitation and re-read the letter like I have a thousand times before…

_You are cordially invited to Amara Lux Volturi's fifteenth birthday ball. Please join her and her family in Italy at the clock tower on April 4__th__ at 6:00PM. Dress your best._

I admit that it isn't the BEST invite I've ever gotten. But I can't really compare, seeing as how it's the ONLY invite I've ever gotten. But still, it isn't the best. I'm guessing that it was Aro who told her what to write…most likely, it was.

I glanced at the clock, 5:00PM, and looked at the invitation, 6:00PM. I had about twenty-five hours to get back to the Volturi's home. I was in Spain now and have been ever since I left. Barcelona was my new "home" but I still missed sunny _Italia_. Oh well…

Okay, so I had twenty-five hours to get from Spain to Italy. It's no problem if I run there, so I will. I'll pack my things, run to Italy, avoid Amara, go to the ball, and steal her away from whatever no-good loser she's with. Great plan!

* * *

_The Next Day, April 4__th__, Amara's birthday:_

I sighed as I looked up at the tower, bad and good memories flooding back to me. I suppose I would've had to come back SOME day. I just never thought it would be today…Well, here goes nothing…

I pushed open the door and walked into a place I thought wouldn't have to be in a million years…

* * *

_Amara's POV:_

I woke up with a small smile on my face. It was my birthday. My 15th birthday. I was becoming a young woman and it was time for me to change into what my entire family was: a vampire. Yes, I knew they were vampires. I found out what they were when I was 13, two years ago. It was the most horrifying and the saddest day of my life.

The love of my life left me that day, leaving a letter and my favorite book as a goodbye. I've read that note and book a million times since he left. I've read it so many times that, if someone asked, I could recite it to them word-for-word.

But it still hurts. It still hurts to think of HIM, Alec Volturi. It still hurt to see his room in the same state that he left it in. It still hurts when someone speaks about him, be it good or bad. It hurts even more to sleep in the room right next to his, but I didn't want to move out of this room. I COULDN'T move out of this room…I won't. This room is the closest I'm ever going to be to him. So I won't move. EVER.

I looked over at my acoustic guitar, picking up the instrument, and tuning it before I start playing. Once tuned, I adjusted the strap and found my favorite pick: a black one with red around the edges. I had gotten my guitar last year on my birthday from Demetri** (How do you spell his name?)**. I instantly learned how to play. So, now it being tuned and adjusted to my liking, I began to play and sing.

_Put your swords away  
I'm already down  
The higher we both climb  
The further we fall  
Now we're under  
Looking up into the floor  
And burn each other  
Though we're dying for more_

We're stuck on this disfunction  
We love it to our death  
We celebrate distruction  
By lighting up this bed

You can take your love away  
But don't you ever leave me alone  
Burn the ghosts we've carried home  
Come on touch me, show me you're imperfect too  
These broken lights they shine on us tonight

We don't talk much  
When there's so much to say  
We don't listen  
But try anyway  
My stomach feels sick  
Bitter and open  
Reveries of helplessness  
Have left me all but hopin'

We strip each others beauty  
And we push it to the end  
We face each other smiling  
And leave it all unsaid

You can take your love away  
But don't you ever leave me alone  
Burn the ghosts we've carried home  
Come on touch me show me you're imperfect too  
These broken lights they shine on us tonight  
Oh-ooh

We kiss till we bleed  
(We Feel So much, it's killing us)  
We fight till were free  
(And he threatens to leave but won't let me)  
We cry till we see  
(Infatuations Break Us down)  
We're healing at three  
We dance inside this tragedy  
We dance inside this tragedy

You can take your love away  
But don't you ever leave me alone  
Burn the ghosts we've carried home  
Come on touch me show me you're imperfect too  
These broken lights they shine on us tonight  
Oh-ooh oh-ooh

Don't leave me alone  
Alone  
Come on touch me show me you're imperfect too  
Oh-ooh  
These broken lights they shine on us  
Tonight

I sighed as I finished singing my heart out and set my guitar down. A lone tear escaped my eye, but that always happened when I sang THAT song. Because it reminded me of HIM…That was my song for him. I suppose, if we had dated, that would be our break-up song…

* * *

_Alec's POV:_

I walked by my room just in time to hear Amara finish singing. My God, her voice was beautiful. It reminded me of angels sighing. I think, I could spend the rest of my life happy if I just heard her sing some more…yes, yes, I could.

"_Come on, touch me, show me you're imperfect too, oh-ooh. These broken lights, they shine on us…Tonight," _she ended and I had the strangest feeling that the song was about me. I also had the feeling that I was right.

Walking right by her room, I entered mine and dropped off my bag. I took notice that it was the same way as I had left it. My bed was still unmade, all but a little more messy. There were dried tear-stains on my pillow and I winced at the fact that they were Amara's tears. Great going, Alec, you hurt her even more…

I shook my head of its craziness and walked out, heading towards the throne room. I needed to speak with the masters and, maybe, see my twin. Hopefully, she was still on the guard. I'm just glad that they left me alone. I mean, they could've sent Demetri after me, but they didn't and for that I was grateful…

* * *

_Aro's POV:_

I re-read the letter Alec left and sighed at the words. I could've easily denied his requests, but something inside me said to leave him be. So I did. And now I know that I did the right choice.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I, Alec Volturi, have left the guard. Not for eternity, however. I just…need a "break" or "vacation" I suppose. Please, do not send Demetri after me. I wish to be alone for some time. _

_Tell my sister that I said Good-bye. And PLEASE, take care of Amara, for I will not be here to do so. I do not know where I'm going or what I'm going to do. Hopefully, I can return one day. Oh, and please, leave my room as it is and do NOT let Felix touch my stuff. Thank you._

_Goodbye for now._

_Signed, Alec Volturi._

I sighed and looked up to find the one person none of us ever thought we'd see for some time. He looked well, I suppose. It was obvious that he had been feeding, which was good, but not as frequently it appeared. I resisted the urge to shake my head at him.

I saw Jane rise to her feet and hug him tightly, embracing the one person who could truly understand her. I rose from my throne, as did Caius and Marcus, and stepped down to greet the familiar vampire. I held my hand out to the teen-appearing boy and he took it with a firm grip, his lips in a tight line.

"Masters," he said as he shook all of our hands.

"Alec," I said.

His red orbs locked with mine and I know immediately what they said. He wanted to speak with me, alone, about my daughter. I nodded as an agreement and he was then swept away to catch up with his twin…

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**Four and a half pages worth of vampires!!!!! Whoo! (Insert happy dance here!) I'm so excited! Yay!!!! High-fives all around!!! (Gives everyone high-fives!) I hope you guys liked this chapter. How'd you like Aro's POV? I put that in as a little treat.**

**Amara's song: August 28****th****, 3:30 AM by Automatic Loveletter.**

**Ok, so I got a question earlier about why Demetri didn't go after Alec and you got answer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The longest one yet! (Happy dances again.) Anyways…you know what to do: comment and review! (Hey, that rhymes!!!)**

**--alice**


	10. Boats Birds and Automatic Loveletters

**OK so I've decided to update. Yay! The last chapter was about 4 ½ pages so I'll TRY and beat that. Wish me luck on this!**

**Quick review!**

**--Alec came back after leaving to Barcelona, Spain, for two years.**

**--It's Amara's 15****th**** birthday and she knows ALLLLL about vampires and knows that, one day, she'll be one too.**

**--Alec heard Amara singing a song and felt that it was about him.**

**Ok, so that's basically all you need to know. OH! Ok, one more thing, Amara and Alec are still very much in love with each other but neither have any clue about the other's feelings. 'Kay, there you go!**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Alec's POV, Two Hours Later, He's in his room:_

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, as I think about my talk with Aro about two hours ago. He gave almost every gory detail about what my singer's been up to these past two years of her life that I missed out on. She truly has changed and I wasn't there for any of it. Idiot. Great going, Alec…

I sat up and went over our talk in my head, replaying every word and detail. It rolled across my mind like a personal movie. It was fresh in my memory so that made it even better…

* * *

_Third POV, In Alec's memory of him talking to Aro:_

"_I don't know what you being here will do to her, Alec. She's fragile, you know," said Aro as he walked with Alec down the corridors. "She hasn't been quite the same since you left. It took us so long just to get her away from your room…"_

_Alec flinched as if someone had slapped him at Aro's words. He had hurt Amara all over again and being here would probably destroy whatever left-over strength she had. Maybe, if HE had any strength left, he could leave and Amara could remain strong. Just maybe…_

"_I'm sorry," was all Alec could think of that might make up for all he's done. "I didn't know. If I knew she would be THIS hurt, I would've never—"_

"_Don't apologize for trying to protect my daughter, Alec. She loves you and THAT's why your leaving hurt her so much."_

_Alec contemplated that before he spoke again, deliberately and clearly so as not to confuse Aro. "I don't want to hurt her. I NEVER wanted to hurt her. Just…the THOUGHT of hurting her kills me inside, Aro. I love her, I do. I know she's your baby girl but I love her so God-damned much that it hurts."_

_Aro stopped in his tracks and Alec braced himself for the worst. Aro looked at Alec and it seemed to Alec that he was being dissected and researched, and it made him uncomfortable. He shifted his feet a little and looked up at the vampire. _

"_I was never bothered by your love for my _bambini_, young Alec. I had talked to Chelsea once I realized she was your singer and she said that you and Amara's bond is the strongest she's seen since Bella and Edward. Unbreakable. I had accepted it, always."_

"_Thank you, Aro. You know that I never meant to hurt her—"_

"_Alec, stop apologizing. It's pitiful, really, and it isn't proper for a Volturi."_

_Alec smiled softly and nodded. He would always be a Volturi, no matter what. Maybe he'd stay this time. Just maybe…

* * *

_

_Alec's POV, out of memory:_

Aro had said that the first week of my disappearance, Amara hadn't left my room unless needed. She slept there and I took guilt in knowing that she screamed in her sleep. I didn't know I had hurt this much. It kills me to even think of her being hurt for anything.

I glanced around my room and my eyes landed on MY black-gray acoustic guitar. I had bought it while in Spain and easily learned how to play. I stood and grabbed it from the edge of my bed as I slung the strap over my shoulder and adjusted it to my liking. I started to simply strum it, playing whatever notes came to me. I didn't really care who heard me.

* * *

_Amara's POV:_

I sit on the windowsill of my room and I could hear a guitar being played somewhere. I closed my eyes and let lyrics come to me as I opened my mouth to begin singing. The lyrics flowed from my lips as if I was meant to sing this song. The song automatically meant so much to me, they wound together perfectly.

_If you be my star__  
__I'll be your sky__  
__You can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
__When I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
__I live to let you shine__  
__I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me__  
__And never come back if you find another galaxy__  
__Far from here with more room to fly__  
__Just leave me your stardust to remember you by__  
I__f you be my boat__  
__I'll be your sea__  
__The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity__  
__Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze__  
__I live to make you free__  
__I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to__  
__And past the horizon till I can't even see you__  
__Far from here where the beaches are wide__  
__Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you be my star__  
__I'll be your sky__  
__You can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
__When I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
__I live to let you shine__  
__I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me__  
__And never come back if you find another galaxy__  
__Far from here with more room to fly__  
__Just leave me your stardust to remember you by__  
__Stardust to remember you by__ …_

The music stopped and I missed the sound of notes being played. So I picked up my guitar and began to play a song. This song, too, reminded me of HIM so, of course, the tears immediately began pouring from my eyes but I didn't really care. It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to.

_Left your t-shirt in my room__  
__Still smells of you__  
__And the picture you hung on the door__  
__Lay smashed and picture perfect__  
__Explains now__  
__Clearly, nothing left but a memory__  
__We only made out__  
__You never kissed me__  
__That's how I learned to hold back all feeling_

_Wait, please don't go__  
__I won't stay__  
__All these words on replay__  
__I'm okay__  
__It's alright__  
__Good to know that you're fine_

_Pretending everything is right to make it better__  
__I'll hide my make-up smeared eyes__  
__To show that I'm fine_

_Somehow you have managed to get under my skin__  
__More than anyone ever did__  
__And if every hole makes a scar__  
__And every scar marks it's place__  
__Then I will never live freely without your trace__  
__And it'll never be fair__  
__I wrote my songs for you and you never even cared__  
__So I'll forget you__  
__I'll wash your t-shirt__  
__And kill the pillow and__  
__Cut you out of pictures_

_Wait, please don't go__  
__I won't stay__  
__All these words on replay__  
__I'm okay__  
__It's all right__  
__Good to know that you're fine_

_Pretending everything is right to make it better__  
__I'll hide my make-up smeared eyes_

_This drama sat shotgun__  
__My eyes rain like autumn__  
__Only the glove box knows__  
__How the story goes__  
__Now that this bandage is broken__  
__And the cut's left and open__  
__Tell ya just one thing, this wasn't worth the sting(x3)_

I sighed and put my guitar down, heading out my window to sit on the roof. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock behind me, in my room. 4:30 PM. I should be getting ready now. I got up and stepped back into my room, heading to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

My name is Amara. I'm fifteen today. Soon, I'll become a vampire and set out on my own to find the love of my life. His name was Alec. He's a vampire, too. I'm his blood-singer. I loved him with all my heart.

Happy Birthday, Me.

* * *

**OK…this was more than four pages but it was shorter than the last time. Hey, I'm getting there! Anyways, you guys/gals know what to do! Comment and review!**

**Alec and Amara's song: Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk.**

**Amara's song: Make-up Smeared Eyes by Automatic Loveletter.**

**Have a great weekend, or the rest of it anyways. Comment and review, please!**

**--alice**


	11. Don't Let Me Go

**Ok…so I'm a little disappointed that I only got about two reviews for the last chapter. TWO! But that's ok if you people were too busy to read it. Anyway, this is the new update. I have some links to the outfits and stuff on my profile if you want to check them out. Oh, and I'm thinking of changing the rating to M and I MIGHT have a lemon. Just saying.**

****WARNING** There WILL be Italian in here so check out the bottom for the translations. 'Kay, thanks!**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Alec's POV:_

6:00 PM. Time for the party. Checking myself in the mirror once more, I looked at my clothes **(Link on profile)** and thought they were a little TOO casual for a "ball" but, oh well. They'd have to deal with it because I wasn't changing. Plus, this was the outfit I was wearing when Aro brought Amara here. I personally thought it was fitting and…sentimental. Yes, it was sentimental **(for those that don't know, sentimental means "special to one's heart" or "carries special memories or feelings"**.)

I walked out of my room and into the throne room, firstly going to Jane and talking with her for awhile. There were many other vampires that didn't belong to the Volturi, including the Cullens. It has come to my attention that the Reneesme girl became friends with Amara, as did Alice Cullen, when the Cullens came for a visit. Hmm, interesting choice of friends. Reneesme even brought her _pet_, Jacob, the wolf. Alpha, in fact. Great, now it smells in here. At least the windows are open…

I walked away from my twin, who was brought into a conversation with Chelsea, and went to converse with Demetri and Felix. We were in a pretty heated discussion about Megan Fox and Lady Gaga when the doors swung open and my, unneeded, breath caught in my throat.

There she was. Amara Lux Volturi at the age of fifteen and more radiant than ever. The whole room remained silent as she looked around sheepishly and her shocked gaze landed on me. Our eyes locked and I could tell that she was fighting her instinct to run and cry. She swallowed HARD and took a deep breath, going off to hug Reneesme, Jacob, and Alice, along with the other guests. I blinked and turned back to Demetri and Felix.

"So, where were we—" I started again but was interrupted.

"Well, isn't our little princess lovely today, Alec?" came Aro's voice behind me.

I slowly turned to him and tried not to look at Amara, in a silver-strapless dress that stopped at her knee **(link on profile)**. Her hair was in a half-ponytail that had bouncy curls in it and her head sported a tiara **(link on profile)**. Princess, indeed. She was beautiful. I regretted leaving her now more than ever. She had changed so much.

Curves settled in all the right places of her body and she really filled out. Her facial features were raised and her eyes, normally hazel, settled on a vibrant green. Her hair was a dark-brown that looked black in the lighting and, I swear, the sight of her beauty almost made me faint. She was…she was…there were no words for how beautiful she was.

"She's BEAUTIFUL, Aro," I said. "I regret missing these past two years. She's grown wonderfully."

Aro nodded in agreement, took a glance at his daughter who was hugging Jasper, and then looked back at me. He looked almost ashamed at what he was thinking or what he was about to say. I saw Edward's, out of the corner of my eye, head whip towards me and Aro with a shocked face. He was about to come here but his wife, Bella, stopped him.

"Alec, may I speak with you?" Aro asked.

I nodded and we walked out into the hall just like we had a few hours ago. He turned to me and took a deep breath before speaking. He looked at me in the eyes with a sternness that almost made me shrink.

"Alec, we all know that Amara is going to be changed. SOON," he started. I simply nodded as an understanding. "And as YOU know, as a vampire, everything heals. And I mean, EVERYTHING." Again, I nodded, not really knowing where he was going with this. "And I don't really want her feeling pain every time she's…" It suddenly clicked. He wanted me to sleep with Amara as a human!

"Aro, as much as I—"

"Alec, we both know that this is what's needed and WANTED. Just do it, no pun intended."

I bit my lip in thinking. I REALLY had to think about this. On one hand, I've wanted to be close to her in EVERY WAY possible but, on the OTHER hand, I could hurt or kill her. And I didn't EVER want to hurt her again.

"Alec, please," said Aro as if he could read my thoughts when he wasn't even touching me. "Just…"

I nodded. "Okay, Aro, I will. I just need to…take precautions but I'll get on this ASAP."

With that, I left Aro in the hall as I went back to the throne room. That was SO awkward…

* * *

_Amara's POV:_

I entered the room and quickly noticed all of my friends and family as I scanned the room. Then I saw HIM. At first, I thought he was just a figment of my imagination but then I realized he was really there in that outfit with that face and still with my heart.

I regained my shock composure, as did he, and I moved on to talk to Reneesme, Alice, and Jacob. They were my friends. So was Alice's mate, Jasper. He was quiet but we got along. On the plus side, he was always calm and collected and never showed his uneasiness from everyone's emotions. He was cool.

I took a glance at Alec to see he was walking out of the room with Daddy. Oh no, what could THAT be about? Edward looked a little worried as Bella, and maybe Jasper, tried to soothe him in whatever way they could. I looked at Jane and she had the same expression as me: confusion.

_Edward, what's going on? _I asked in my head as I tried to lock my gaze with his.

He looked at me with a blank stare just as Alec walked back in WITHOUT Daddy. What happened NOW? Alec quickly went to Edward and pulled him to the side, seeming as though he was asking for some advice. I didn't understand but Bella sure did. She looked at me with hopeful and happy eyes but behind that was worry. Now I REALLY wanted to know what the heck was going on…

_Thirty minute's later:_

My feet were KILLING me and I had danced with practically EVERYONE. Everyone but Alec. He stood in the corner as his eye followed me everywhere I went with a look of longing. Suddenly, I heard a slow song come on that was one of my favorites. Never Say Never by The Fray. Man, I loved this song.

Alec sauntered over to me and I was tempted to step away from him. He smiled at me and my heart, I swore, melted at the sight. Even as a monster, he was beautiful. No, not monster. He wasn't a monster…he was ALEC. MY Alec that I loved more than my life…

"Care to dance?" Alec asked me as he held out his hand, which I gladly took.

"Why, thank you."

He led me to the dance floor and spun me once before placing his arms around me. His hands stayed at my hips while I held onto his shoulders. He stared at my face as he spun me in circles or we simply swayed. It wasn't that much of a dance but it meant a lot to me because it was HIM whom I was dancing with…

_There's some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go _

_Don't let me go[X2]_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

He began singing to me and his voice was like velvet-y smooth. It was WAYYYYY better than the singer of the song. I could fall asleep just listening to his beautiful voice. My god, I was falling more in love with him by the second and I didn't give a rat's tiny pink butt about it. This was my Heaven.

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time, time, and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go[X2]_

_We're pulling apart and coming together, again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together_

_Pull it together, again and again_

I gave up all reason at that moment. I gave up my self-control and my dignity flew out the window. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and tried desperately to mold our bodies into one. He wrapped his arms around me in return and kissed the top of my head. Loving the feel of his lips, I lifted my head and brushed my lips against his.

Apparently, he lost all control too. His lips crashed to mine and I ignored the obvious gasp of the whole room. His ice cold lips against my warm ones were amazing. His lips were so smooth and he tasted so sweet. He also remember that I needed air and pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you," was all he said.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go[X4]_

"You don't know how long I've waited for those words," was my reply as I caught my breath.

He breathed in my face and the smell was almost like a sweet perfume. My breath became haggard at the scent and lust clouded my vision.

"Alec…" I breathed, kissing the corner of his lips.

He seemed to know what I was thinking because he took my hand and pulled me away from my party. We got to my room and he lightly shoved me against the door, bracing his arms on either side of me. He attacked my lips and opened the door, catching me before I fell.

"Amara…" he sighed with so much want and love. "_Ti voglio…"_

We entered my room and he shut the door behind us…

* * *

**OK, so I've decided that I MIGHT do a lemon in the next chapter and change the rating to M. Let me know if I should or shouldn't change it and keep it T. Put it in your review please! Comment and review!**

**Translations:**

_**Ti voglio: **_**I want you.**

**-alice**


	12. Ti Voglio

**OK, so I don't know if some of you noticed but I changed the rating to M which means I HAVE decided to put a lemon in this chapter. So no **_**bambinis**_**, you hear? (PS **_**Bambinis**_ **mean Little Ones.) Questions anyone? Why, yes, you. (Picks Superdani aka Violet Fairchild.)**

**-what if she gets pregnant?**

**Wait and see, my dear. Wait and see…(cue maniacal laugh [PS PS: I'm not crazy, I'm Mad. There's a difference.].)**

**Enjoi!**

* * *

_Alec's POV:_

We made our way into her room and I shut the door behind me as I led her to the bed, staring intensely into her green eyes. Her breath was coming in little pants and each pant blew her breath into my face. I growled every time her scent went to my nostrils. She let out a small gasp and when her knees hit the bed, I attacked her lips with mine. My god…she tasted SO good.

Her sweet taste was every bit as delicious as her scent. Sweet, sweet vanilla flowed into my mouth and I savored every bit I could get. I swept my tongue against her bottom lip and she quickly granted me entrance. My tongue, as if having a mind of its own, explored her mouth. It massaged hers and wrapped itself around it, tugging. She let out a moan and the sound was the greatest sound on the entire planet. LITERALLY.

Oh god, this was…this was…this was everything I've ever dreamed. No, my dreams couldn't compare to this. This was WAYYYYY better than my imagination. My imagination hadn't done her justice. Apparently, my memory had been tempered with because I couldn't remember her THIS beautiful. But then again, she always was beautiful beyond imagination.

We fell onto the bed with me on top of her and she pulled me closer. I pressed her into the mattress and ground my hips against hers, a glorious friction to my center. She moaned in my mouth and I lightly bit down on her tongue, enough pressure to hurt but not enough to draw blood. I had to be careful not to make her bleed…

She tugged at my shirt and I pulled away from her so I could remove it. She crawled further onto the bed, against the headboard, and I crawled back to her. She ripped the tiara off of her head and pulled me to her when I was close enough. Her lips attacked mine and who was I to deny her?

My hands traced the shape of her body upwards, making her dress ride up slightly, and I found the zipper or whatever to her dress. I tugged it down slowly, the tips of my fingers lightly grazing her back. She arched into me and I trailed my lips to her neck, giving her time to breathe.

I pulled the dress off of her and stared at her almost naked body. I swallowed the giant lump in my throat as I took in her beauty some more. Was this girl TRYING to give me a heart attack? I'm pretty sure I would've had one if I weren't a vampire.

"Alec…" she whispered as her hand reached behind her to unclasp her black, lacy bra. It fell from her body and her chest was naked before me. "Alec, please…"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I unbuckled my pants and pulled them off, leaving me and her in our bottom underwear. Hers were black and lacy that left nothing to the imagination. I wore black boxer-briefs that could hardly contain my erection. We stared at each other hungrily and I could smell her arousal. God, that scent…

"Amara…" I breathed as I lightly kissed her chest to her stomach, hooking my fingers into her underwear.

She shivered, whether in pleasure or at my cold touch, as I tugged down the thin fabric and flung it across the room. She still stared at my bulge and I took her hand, covering it with mine as I let her feel me through my boxer-briefs. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

* * *

_Amara's POV:_

Oh God, ALEC…he had a god's body and I noticed the crescent scars on his shoulder and neck. There was also a MASSIVE bulge being covered by our hands. I looked in his eyes with a pleading face as I pulled his underwear down. His member sprung out at full attention and I swear that I could feel drool on my chin.

Now we were both naked and neither of us were ashamed about it. I gently touched his erection and he hissed in pleasure. His head was thrown back as I wrapped my hand completely around it, barely holding half of him in my hand. I squeezed slightly and he let out a growl that made heat radiate in the area between my legs. That was so hot...

He seemed to smell that because he immediately pushed me onto my back with a gentle shove, settling himself between my legs as he bent over to kiss me sweetly. I felt him shift as he centered himself with my most private part and I bit my lip in anticipation.

Alec Volturi was going to be my first…and my only. There was no one else so I didn't really care. I loved him and he loved me and it was going to stay that way.

"Amara, this is going to hurt," he warned me as he pressed the head of his member to my hole, making me moan lowly.

"I don't care…you could never hurt me, Alec. PLEASE, just do it. _Ti voglio…_" I whispered.

With that and an apologetic kiss, he thrust into me and I screamed into his mouth. How the hell did he even fit?

* * *

_Alec's POV:_

I thrust into her and, oh shit, she was so tight and…I couldn't form the words. She was perfect. She screamed in my mouth as I tore down the wall of her innocence. I winced mentally at the sound of her hurt cry. I froze, instead of pounding into her like my body wanted me to, and waited for her to be okay.

Tears reached the corners of my lips and I knew. I HAD hurt her. She was CRYING! My sweet Amara was hurt and she was crying because of me! I kissed almost every inch of her face as an apology, even kissing away the tears.

"I'm sorry." Kiss. "I'm sorry." Kiss. "I'm sorry." Kiss.

She wiggled underneath me and I groaned against her cheek. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me with so much love. She moved so that I was in-and-out of her and we both moaned at the sensation. It sent chills up my spine.

"Alec, MOVE, please…" she said with desperation.

I nodded and moved in-and-out slowly, getting her used to the feeling. She moaned beneath me and it just urged me on. She clung to me as I moved and we kissed lovingly.

"Alec, more…I need more…PLEASE…" she begged and I just couldn't say no.

I moved faster and slightly harder, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She clawed at my back and I groaned with satisfaction so I moved more. She was saying stuff but they were mostly incoherent. I could easily make out my name and the word "more."

"A-Alec…" she breathed as her muscles contracted around me, squeezing and pulling. "I-I'm so c-clo—"

She never finished her sentence as she came on me. I moaned and pulled out of her, sensing my own release coming. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me with surprised eyes. I couldn't look at her.

"A-Alec?" she asked, coming down from her climax.

I was panting even though it was unnecessary. "I would get you pregnant…l-like Bella and Edward…"

"Oh…"

I nodded and groaned as my member throbbed, begging for release. I sighed but the sigh was cut off when Amara's hand covered the bottom half of my erection. I looked her in the eyes with so much lust that she just smirked as she pumped me slightly, making me growl.

She remained under me as she pumped and twisted and tugged, bringing me closer to the edge. She worked me with her hands and it was a lovely feeling. She tugged roughly and I moaned, staring into her eyes.

Our gazes were locked as she pumped me, an intense gaze that neither of us was strong enough to break. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. Unsaid words flooded behind our eyes and only we could read them. We had our own language.

Her hand moved faster, uncontrollably, as she worked harder to make me reach my climax. I wanted to close my eyes—was tempted to—but then the connection in our eyes would've been shattered. I wanted to throw my head back in ecstasy and moan. I wanted to do more than clutch lightly at her sheets. But I could only watch as she jerked her hand.

She worked HARDER now, speeding up her hand and pumping more. My not needed breath came in pants as I felt myself tighten. She smirked as she felt it too, twisting and pumping her hand to get me closer.

"A-Amara…m-move…" I told her, not wanting to get her messy but she just shook her head. "A-Amie—"

I came. I came on her, on ME, on her hand. Heck, I came everywhere. And the thing was, she didn't seem to mind! She removed her hand from me and looked at the white goo on it. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe it off but when I came back a second later, she was bringing her hand to her mouth. Holy fuck…

"Amie…" I breathed out in a surprised tone.

She simply smiled at me and licked her finger seductively as I sauntered to her, wiping up her abdomen and wiping her lips off gently as she wiped off her hands. I kissed her lightly as I laid her down to sleep.

"Go to sleep, _ll mio amore…_I'll be here when you wake up," I promised.

"Stay with me…"

I nodded and covered us with the blanket as I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled closer to me and intertwined our fingers, pulling our hands close to her chest. She sighed in contentment and her breathing evened as unconsciousness pulled her into its embrace.

This was better than anything in the world.

* * *

**About three ½ pages of fluff and a fail lemon. Let me know what you think. This was my first lemon and I don't know…please tell me how I did. Comment and review please!**

**Translations:**

_**Ti Voglio: **_**I want you.**

_**Ll mio amore: **_**my love.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-alice **


	13. Embarrassed

**I'm back! Hey, I know you guys missed me so I'm gonna try and make this chapter UBERRRRRR long or uber fluffy so you guys won't miss me as much when I hit a block again****. Anyways, I got this review and I must agree with the reviewer: It WOULD be really cool if Amara had a baby Alec. Hmm, I wonder what they'd name it…(thinking)…Oh, well! I'm getting off topic.**

**Anyways…RECAP!**

**-Alec and Amara had sex.**

**-Amara is now fifteen, or was it sixteen? Oh well…**

**-I've decided that I'm pretty awesome…Whoops! Wrong thing…hehe…(Nervous laughter).**

**OK, so here's the update that I hope is uber long or uber fluffy so it'll make up for me being gone for so long.**

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

_The Next Day, morning:_

_AMARA'S POV:_

I swear last night was a dream. It HAD to be…but it felt so REAL! Like, pinch-me REAL! I think I've been in this tower for too long because there is NO WAY that Alec was here and that we slept together! Now, that HAD to be a dream! I mean, it HAD to be!...was it a dream?

I was suddenly aware that I was cold and being held. Looking down at my…n-naked body(?)...I realized that there was a pair of pale, icy cold arms around me and a soft chuckle in my ear. Something or someONE's lips touched the spot where my jaw and ear connected and I knew those lips anywhere…So last night WASN'T a dream. Thank…God? Who knows.

"_Buon mattino, il sole,"_ he murmured in my ear and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

Rolling over in his arms, I faced him for the first time since last night. Happiness sparkled in his dark eyes and a genuine smile lined his lips. I kissed him lovingly as he propped himself on his elbow.

"_Ciao,_" was my sleepy response.

His laughter rang in my ears at my sleepy state and he gently kissed my forehead, making me smile even wider. I was in so much utter bliss right now that I almost refused my stomach's growl of hunger but Alec chuckled and grabbed my clothes, telling me that I needed to eat. I sighed and followed him as he led the way to the kitchen.

Once in the five-star kitchen, I sat on a stool and leaned over the counter, watching Alec as he ran around the room to find ingredients for my breakfast. Grabbing the whisk, I held it like a microphone and held it to my lips. In a newscaster voice, I spoke.

"Tell us, Chef Alec, what's for breakfast?" I asked with a playful smirk.

Alec let out his beautiful laugh as he made a napkin look like a chef hat (how the hell did he do THAT?) and placed it on his head. Stirring something in a bowl, he took a professional role and smiled at me.

"Well, Ms. Volturi, I am making some French toast for my girlfriend," he said.

My heart almost stopped at the term "girlfriend." Me? Alec's g-girlfriend? We had never discussed this but I kept hold on my role of a newscaster.

"Oh? You have a girlfriend? Care to tell us about her?"

He poured the French toast batter or whatever into a plate with walls and put pieces of bread in it. He placed the batter-smothered bread in a pan, toasting it. He looked over his shoulder at me as he spoke and cooked at the same time.

"Her name is Amara and I'm in love with her. She's beautiful: with dark hair and vibrant green eyes. Her voice is music to my ears and I'm sure she loves me too." I dropped my whisk.

In the spur of the moment, I ran and launched myself at him. He caught me just in time as I attacked his lips with mine. He shut off the stove and set me on the counter, placing both of his hands on either side of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hungrily kissed his lips, which were just as hungrily kissing mine.

This is what I wanted from him: primal, animalistic, rough WANT and NEED. It gave me a rush knowing that my Alec could be so RAW with me. This was a side of him that I'd always wanted to see and I was finally seeing it. My Alec: uncontrolled, primal, and relishing in his inner vampire. Exhilarating.

He trailed his lips down my neck, his teeth lightly grazing my jugular and it sent a rush through my body knowing that he could bite me at any moment. But this thought went through his head too, because he suddenly pulled away from me.

"Amara…" he breathed, looking at me with such intensity that I couldn't find the strength to look away.

"I'm not going to apologize , Alec, if that's what you want," was my only comment.

"I'm not asking you to," he replied, walking towards me until my knees hit his abdomen. "Do you know how close I could've been to losing control and biting you?" I could only shake my head. "You can't catch me off guard like that, Amie…I could kill you and you KNOW that."

I scoffed and looked away from him, irritation overcoming me. "Why do you think I did it? I _WANTED_ to see you lose control."

"Amie, I _CAN'T_ lose control with you…I'd end up killing you and I'm NOT going to lose you again." He turned and walked back to the stove, beginning to cook again. Oh no, he wasn't getting away THAT easily.

"And how do you know that? Have you already gone through this?" I hopped off the counter and spun him around, bringing his face closer to mine so I could look him in the eye. Curse him for being taller than me… "Did you KNOW that you were going to lose control? Did you feel the temptation to bite into my jugular and drink me?"

His eyes closed and he took deep breaths, seeming to get his control under—well—CONTROL. No, I wanted the uncontrolled Alec to come out and play. "Amie—"

"Kiss me." He did, gently. "Again." He kissed me again. "Dammit, Alec, kiss me like you MEAN IT."

Then the dam broke.

He crushed his lips to mine in a greedy kiss that made my knees buckle. This was anything but loving. It was…lustful and passionate. Everything a kiss should be. It was full of need and desire. I drowned myself in it.

A throat cleared behind us and we jumped about a mile apart, only to realize my dad had just walked in. Let alone, with a SMIRK on his face.

" DADDY!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, trying to will my blush to go away. "W-we didn't hear you come in."

" Oh, I was just taking a stroll. How was your night, dear?" he asked as he came and kissed my forehead with a chuckle. Smug bastard…

"It was…fine."

He seemed to know EXACTLY how my night went because he laughed as he said bye and walked out. That was So embarrassing…

"That was awkward," Alec finally spoke, breaking the uneasy silence in the room.

"That was EMBARRASSING!" I said, hiding my face in a dish towel. "My DAD just walked in on us making out like a couple of horny teenagers!"

Alec laughed. "Horny? I never thought I'd hear YOU speak the word 'horny.' I was sure that we taught you better than that."

"Well, when you live with Felix, you pick up a few things on the street. Ohmygod, I'm SO embarrassed."

He pulled me into his embrace with a chuckle and all I could think of doing was hiding my face in his chest. He gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head, easing my embarrassment a little. I sighed into his chest and looked at him.

"How can you not be embarrassed by that?" I asked, searching his eyes for the sheepish emotion.

"When you've lived as long as I have, it's hard to find something that'll phase you. You'll understand when you become a vampire." With that, he kissed my forehead and proceeded to make my French toast.

I had completely forgotten that I was to become a vampire soon. Seeing Alec's personality made him appear so…HUMAN. It's like he was never changed. But he was a vampire and soon I would have to become one too. But did I really want that?

Did I want to give up my human experiences and my human abilities? Did I want to give up the chance of having a baby, hopefully one with Alec's genes? Did I want to stay young forever? Did I want to have to stay frozen in this body forever?

Alec seemed perfectly content as he was but…would I be? Would I be happy as a vampire? Sure, I'd live forever with Alec but…would I really be content just like that forever?

"Alec?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, love?" he replied, flipping a piece of toast in the air.

"What would you say if, maybe, I didn't want to get turned?"

He turned around instantly, the toast beginning to burn behind him. His face expressed hurt and disappointment. His eyes looked like he would've cried but we both knew that tears would never come.

"WHAT did you just say?"

* * *

**Cliffie!**

_**Translations:**_

_**Buon matinno, il sole: **_**good morning, sunshine.**

_**Ciao: **_**hey there.**

**How'd you guys like that ending? Pretty good, huh? Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways, you know what to do! Comment and review!**

**-alice**


	14. Tears That Wouldn't Come

**Haha! Here it is! The long-awaited update to ALL HAIL THE PRINCESS OF VOLTERRA! Success, I have returned!**

**RECAP!**

**-Alec was cooking breakfast for Amara, how CUTE!**

**-Aro walked in on them making out in the kitchen. (Oh, DADDY!)**

**-Amara is having second thoughts on getting turned.**

'**Kay, that's all you need to know right now.**

**Q & A time!**

**-Is she SERIOUS?**

**Yes, she's serious. VERY serious. **

**-Why is she fearing it?**

**There are many answers to this.**

**She doesn't want to give up her human experiences (growing old, having kids, etc.)**

**She doesn't want to kill people.**

**She thinks her soul will be damned, like Edward thinks.**

**-Is Alec disappointed in her?**

**Not so much, more of…fear of being rejected. He IS slightly disappointed but he feels mostly hurt and unwanted, but we all know he's wanted very much.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this update. Thanks to everyone who's subscribing and favorite-ing me! I love you all!**

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

_AMARA's POV:_

_He turned around instantly, the toast beginning to burn behind him. His expression expressed hurt and disappointment. His eyes looked like he would've cried but we both knew that tears would never come._

"_WHAT did you just say?"_**  
**The corner of his lips twitched in false amusement and he let out a short, shaky breath. He slowly turned and turned off the stove then turned back to face me. He looked down as he walked to me, taking my face gently yet securely in his ice-cold hands.

"Amie, you don't know what you're saying," he told me, the fear of rejection evident in his eyes as he watched my face. "You don't mean that, Love…I know you don't."

I averted my eyes from his, not being able to look at his face. I fought back tears. I had never wanted to hurt him but saying those words had hurt him more than I knew. I had hurt my Alec.

"Alec, I'm perfectly aware of what I'm saying…I don't want to be changed," I said, finding a sudden interest in the kitchen tile.

"_Non sai cosa stai dicendo _**(you don't know what you're saying)**_!" _he yelled at me, tears-that-would-never-come pouring down his angel face. "_Naturalmente non si desideri essere cambiata _**(Of course you want to be changed)**_ ! _My angel, don't say that! Please don't say you want to be HUMAN! Please, I'm begging you!"

Tears prickled down my cheeks, sobs racking through my body. This hurt too much. I couldn't do this. It hurt so much.

"Alec, _non mi fanno scegliere tra la vita o morte _**(Don't make me choose between life or death)**_ !" _I screamed unthinkingly, falling to my knees with my head in my hands.

He looked away from me, stumbling back—a very ungraceful thing for a vampire. His unneeded breath came in short pants, he himself falling to the ground. He wasn't even looking in my direction.

"Is that what you think we are? Death?" he asked, his eyes shut tightly as if willing this whole conversation away. "Walking DEATH?"

"You know I don't think that, Alec," I said with pure sincerity. "I love you."

"Then why don't you want to stay with me?"

I sobbed loudly and got up, running to my room and slamming the door. I locked it too. I didn't want to see anyone anymore today…

* * *

_ALEC's POV:_

She didn't want me. She didn't want vampirism. She didn't want the Volturi. She didn't want what I am. She didn't want "Death."

I stayed there on the floor of the kitchen for I-don't-know how long. It was Heidi who found me on the ground, she was about to fetch dinner when she say my body next to the stove. She rushed over to me, calling for help. I was so numb that I didn't care.

I didn't have the will to care anymore. She didn't want me.

* * *

**Short but sad. Oh, so, very very sad. Poor Alec and Amara. You guys know what to do! Comment and review, please!**

**-alice**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
